


Found and then Lost Again

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Jack Dalton is trying to save an agent that doesn't want to be saved.





	Found and then Lost Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommino/gifts).



> an itty bitty thing for Tommi   
> expanded version of something i posted earlier

This was  _ his  _ mission, to save this guy. Whoever he was, this agent, who absolutely refused to be saved. He may be on this international op looking for a terrorist, but this agent his mission for the day. And he wasn’t making it easy. 

“I’m trying to help you!” Jack yells, as he finally corners him in a room that he’d run into. The man is headed for the safe, the very dangerous safe that Jack couldn’t let him get near and oh boy was he in trouble. “That thing is incredibly dangerous, super high tech man. You think you know what you’re getting into but you don’t.” Jack warns, and he sees the agent look up, a black hood cover their eyes, there was no distinguishing features and frankly it was unsettling if you asked Jack. 

Jack, left with no other choice, lunges forward and pins him on the floor away from the safe, and the man grunts. His voice was… familiar almost? It didn’t matter. The man says nothing, rolls them over and escapes, just barely as Jack stands up and grabs him, finding himself in a fist fight with this guy, his movements were quick and sharp. The agent was clearly skilled. 

Jack pulls his gun but drops it as the young man nails the front of his body with his shoulder. “I’m trying to protect you. If you’d just go-” he catches his fist as he tries to punch him. “If you’d just listen to me!” he yells, pushing him back, causing the hood to fall. Bright blue eyes and a mess of blond hair come into view, pared with a very familiar slope of the nose. Jack is hit with a painfully familiarity. 

He looks devastated, whole body shocked and in place. Mac lowers the bandana covering his mouth and he grabs the gun and points it at Jack this time. “Mac…? Mac, what’re you doing?”

“Listen… I need to do my job, and this is neither the time or the place or your concern. As far as you and I are here together, you’re at risk, more than me.”

“I was sent to get you out-”

“You’re going to disobey orders and go.”  
“Mac we don’t have much time before those guys come back and go all Huns from Mulan on your ass and- where’s the rest of the team then?”

There’s the sound of jeeps pulling into the gravel driveway outside, and Mac looks outside, panic painting his blue eyes for all but a second. 

He tosses Jack the gun, and Jack catches it. “Mac-” He grabs his arm, ready to tell him he can go with him, but Mac yanks himself away.

“I can protect myself. You need to go.” 

“My mission is to save you.”

“I don’t want to be saved.” 

Then he’s gone. Like he was never there to begin with. 


End file.
